


Finished Bounty

by macaroni_pasta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_pasta/pseuds/macaroni_pasta
Summary: You've had a knack for getting yourself into trouble. It's been a reoccurring pattern ever since you were an adolescent, and it, unfortunately, tailed you into your adulthood. So at this current moment in time, you found yourself sitting handcuffed in the "Razor Crest" or whatever that looney calls his hunk of junk known as a ship. Hey, at least the kid is cute...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 10





	Finished Bounty

The metal felt cold around your wrists. You could feel deep prickly callouses forming around your wrists, and even though they weren't, it felt as if the handcuffs that bound you to the table in front of you were getting tighter with every little movement you made - whether purposeful or accidental. 

Swearing under your breath through your teeth, you had felt as if you had taken the usage of your hands for granted. All you could do at the moment was wiggle your fingers and grit your teeth. This bounty hunter had you beat, as much as you would deny it. 

You could see the glimmer of his beskar helmet around the corner separating you from the pilot's room. He hadn't come out to speak to you in the past 2 hours or so, and you would be lying if you said your hunger wasn't eating at the walls of your stomach. 

Based on the instructions that he relayed to you upon your capture, hurting you wasn't part of his regime. So just to piss him off... 

"Oi-" You whistled through the slight parting between your chapped lips, clicking your teeth using your tongue as well - almost like you were calling a horse - "rust bucket, you alive up there?"

No response. 

"You know I'm getting real tired of the sound of my stomach. It wouldn't hurt you to give me some food." You barked at him, and he still did not move a muscle. Obviously, the little shit approach hadn't been something new to him. He had seen it all before. 

"Dude. We're gonna be stuck with each other for the next couple hours: at least give me something to munch on!"

Once again, there was nothing but silence from his end, and you figured that bitching and moaning about your hunger was more annoying than sitting in silence, so you stopped. But.. after about 60 seconds of him fidgeting a little bit, he clicked a button, making an odd trilling noise, and he stood to his feet. 

The corner of your mouth twitched a bit, threatening a smirk, but you kept a still expression and the air in your lungs seemed to be suspended as he trekked over to your table where you were uncomfortably hunching due to not exactly fitting the  _ size  _ expectations of the handcuffs nor the furniture. 

You practically held your breath as the bounty hunter in shiny beskar armor leaned over, leading you to believe he was going to hit you - in turn, making you bunch up - but he instead reached over your head and clicked a button. You couldn't physically turn your head without some pain in your neck, so you decided against it, but a whirring noise buzzed behind your ears and the man across from you stood up straight and slammed a questionable fruit on the table to the right of the handcuffs that were strapped to the surface. 

"There." He said huskily, which sent a shiver down your spine due to his hostile tone. This.. excited you, and you eyed the fruit suspiciously. 

"Take a bite." You hissed, and you could feel the glare through the helmet as he stared at you. "No." He breathed, and you batted your eyes at him innocently, "But that could be a poisonous fruit! How would I know?" "Either eat it or don't."

** He's fun at parties.  ** Your mind felt frustrated with itself and you allowed your jaw to come unclenched and your mouth hangs agape, "Alright then,  _ hunter _ , feed me." "Excuse me?" "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly skilled at eating with my feet."

"Eat it like slop or don't eat it at all. You're lucky I even offered you food." 

This was the most you had heard him talk in the past couple of hours, so you were determined to push more of his voice out of that suit of armor. "Oh come on.. does it trouble you that much to feed me? You're wearing gloves."

"And?"

"You're not gonna get any diseases that I have." You rolled your eyes at him, feeling the blood in your legs settle near your ankles. They were falling asleep. 

The bounty hunter was contemplating, you could tell. He was genuinely considering your offer, despite it being mostly a joke. "Please?" You added, just to sweeten the deal, and that seemed to coax him because he picked up the fruit and began to peel off its skin. It was a coral-orange colored fruit with bumps all over its surface that was inherently purple in hue. 

"See, you had to peel it for me anyway." You watched him struggle to peel the fruit with his gloved fingers, and your heart raced at the action he did next. 

Slowly removing the leathered cloth from his digits, you watched as a tan patch of skin came into your eyesight. His hands were mostly rectangular and his fingers were... quite long. The veins in his hands were naturally contoured and you could see their outlines from where you were sitting. 

"Stop staring." He growled at you as he used his dull fingernails to peel the rest of the tough skin off of the fruit. "I'm not-" You stammered a bit, being a bit surprised that you were that flustered from a  _ hand.  _ You didn't know what it was, but seeing a body part from a man you weren't quite sure was even  ** alive  ** was refreshing as it was arousing. 

Sadness engulfed your expression as his hand slipped back into the tight-fitting glove, but you were compensated with him using his thumb to practically finger the center of the fruit to separate it into its naturally pre-cut slices. 

_ Fuck. _

"What was that?" He whipped his head up to look at you, temporarily pausing his motions, and that's when it registered to you that that swear that had polluted your mind escaped your mouth in the form of a moan. 


End file.
